World Collide
by hypergirl14andcurlz3
Summary: We are aware that X-Men and Avengers have already met but this is OUR version of it so if you dont like it then dont read it but please for those who are interested in change or imagination then please read and comment. Honest review please. This story has a twist.
1. Chapter 1

"This is an important assignment Nadiah! Do not fail us..."  
The resounding words of the master rung in my head. Engraved in my mind  
"Do not fail us..."  
I sat on my bench and awaited my unsuspecting target. The hot sun beat down on my head like a heat wave. There was little excitement in the garden square, not much life. Or not for long... A perfect place for a political assassination.  
Just as I was losing enthusiasm and interest my target walked onto site. A new lust for justice sparked and smouldered. My muscles tensed in contraction. There he was...  
The slave trader strode through the gardens; his walk exudes confidence and superiority. Smugness that he owned innocent lives, acted like God.  
In studying his face there was something not quite right... something out of place... But that was not for me to judge. Just for me to eliminate. One less Templar to walk this earth.  
Pushing off from the bench, I began to tail my target. His tabbed and hairy neck exposed in the suns glare. Anticipation and apprehension gripped me in their familiar fingers. Adrenaline pulsates my system and my body demanded more. The thrill of the fight, the struggle...the kill.  
I neared the awaiting target, glory and victory was just beyond his life! I was so close I could smell the strong odour of his body sweat, from beating his captured no doubt...  
I calmed and slowed my heart rate. For this to surprise them an assassin must not make a living sound. Be a shadow, follow its objective until its death... Only five meters away I kept. I shorted the distance with the spring of my step. Until...  
Four meters...  
Three meters...  
Two meters...  
The power I had gain burst and manifested as a sudden sprint and jump. Like the extension of my very own limb the freshly sharper and polished hidden blade released from its mechanised holder to lock into place. Baying for blood. It would be delivered.  
The point of the blade was the first to burrow deep into the vertebrae of the slave trader. A surely killing blow.  
A smile danced my lips as I knew another name upon the list would be joyfully scratched out of existence. No more would he trouble the innocent or so I thought…  
Horror filled me as right before my brown eyes the tanned skin began to ripple like water and turn a startling and unnatural shade of blue. Firey hair grew out to replace the full grey speckled one. The fasique transformed.  
A hand reached around and violently ripped the blade from the spine and threw it forward, carrying me along with it. I impacted on the sand tiled ground with such force I dazed a little. I-It all just happened so fast!  
A primarily electric blue blur walks over and dropped to its knees and slid something thin and sharp into my neck. The surprise had stunned me; the fear of the unknown gripped me as I fell into looming darkness. The only question on my mind was: "What had just happened?"  
It felt as though I had slept for more than it was necessary. More than my mind needed to function. A sudden bright light was shone down upon me. Where was I?  
Forcing my reluctant eyes, they sheepishly opened. But not much was to be seen but this humming bright light! Whatever way I seemed to move, it followed! My movement was restricted also. A slight motion of my limbs and the sound of a chain would rattle. Locked in place. Bonded to my seat.  
I did struggle though. I tried.  
A voice scolded me.  
"Vhat is your name dear?" It asked with false kindness. That accent…I recognised its origins. It was a feminine woman's.  
"Nadiah Romanoff…" I answered my throat dry with blood. My head was filled with lead.  
"And vhat is your occupation?" She continued to ask pointless interrogation questions.  
"Assassin and part time hunter if you must know" I replied not taking this very seriously. I smelt the reek of damp from somewhere. There was a moment of silence.  
"Now. Ve need you to do a little job for us. Nadiah. And you are to do it vithout complaining!" I heard the Russian voice command of me. But I was not under oath to them! They were not my masters!  
"And if I don't?" I asked with a little spite. Who were they to tell me?! I felt an evil smirk within my presence.  
A moment of silence.  
Suddenly an electric volt passed through the metal chains. I wasn't expecting it and cried out in pain. I was guessing that was only voltage one…  
"Don't vorry Nadiah, this is nothing to do vith the silly squabble between Assassins and Templars! It's just a little offside assignment. Then once done and completed ve vill drop you back in your dirt filled dust bowl of Arabia! Understood?" she asked cockily.  
I had a feeling I wouldn't get along with her…and that accent…even if I was half Russian we didn't speak like that! I begrudgingly agreed. "What is my 'assignment'?" I asked under my breath.  
Another moment of tense silence.  
I awaited the impending shock. But it didn't come. Instead I heard a low chuckle.  
"A little run away dog…ve need her back. Her name is Laura Kinney… easy enough?" she asked like she was ordering her lunch!  
Laura Kinney…  
"Alright…I'll do it, but I make no promises… and Masyaf must remain safe" I said knowing these must be the people that were threatening my home village…  
"Good… and just to make sure you don't fail I vant to show you a little something Nadiah…" she said and with that, I was dragged blindfolded against my will to our destination. A one windowed medical research room…  
I had a feeling that I had no choice, nowhere to go and no way to fight. A hashashin imprisoned was not the most pleasant of spectacles…


	2. Chapter 2

One minute I am having a nice peaceful dream filled with nothingness, and the next minute I am being yanked from my bed by my legs and dragged out of my cell door.  
"What the fuck! Let go of me!" I yelled and sent volt after volt of dark energy through the metallic tentacle.  
"Ah! Vhy you little!" The robotic voice of the Russian, Omega Red, hissed in pain.  
I snapped to my senses and vanished in a cloud of shadows. I was not about to let her do anymore tests on me! Hell fucking NO!  
"Hold still!" Omega Red hissed as he shot one of his tentacles at me. It wrapped itself around my arms as my razor-sharp adamantium steel claws sliced through my knuckles.  
"Let go of me you metallic son of a bitch!" I snarled as Omega Red slammed me into one of the adamantium steel doors. I grunted at the impact.  
"Nadiah, meet Veapon X25" I heard the venomous voice of Viper hiss as Omega Red dragged me to the operating table.  
"Let me go!" I snarled as Omega Red slammed me down onto the table and tied metal cords around my wrists. I cried out in agony as he fastened the leather straps tightly around my wrists before doing the same to my ankles.  
"She is ready Madame H.Y.D.R.A.!" Omega Red said as he bowed and walked behind the plastic screen.  
I glared at Viper, who stood with a girl and a very hairy man. "Begin experimentation…" Viper commanded.  
"Oh crap!" I swore as my body was engulfed by fire and dark swirling energy.  
I shrieked in excruciating pain as my body was burnt and I struggled helplessly against the restrains. Fire rose around the facility, the lights flickered violently, some exploded. Shadows grew around the facility and dark energy swirled viciously around me as I struggled.  
"What are you doing to her!?" I heard a girl ask. Her voice rang with fear.  
Soon the fire stopped and the lights went back to normal and the dark energy ceased. I hung limply from the restrains, unable to conjure up enough strength to vanish.  
"Now adamantium transfer, and complete the process this time!" Viper hissed.  
I opened my eyes as I was lowered into a tank. An oxygen mask placed in my mouth. Suddenly ten razor-sharp, re-hot needles began drilling into my body and releasing its liquid into my skeleton. I screamed and thrashed inside the tank in excruciating agony as the liquid adamantium was injected into my body.  
My strength was vanishing, my eyes were growing heavier and my mind collapsing. Before I passed out, I heard the sound of a wall being blown off and my sister's voice, "AFYA!"  
Then everything shut down and I collapsed.  
"Adamantium transfer complete…"


	3. Chapter 3

Horror and the terror of the inhumanity of this people raced in my mind. But just when I believed no further steps of rigorous procedures could be taken there was an earth shifting boom. Its sound pierced and dazed my ears, I lost my balance and fell to the sterile ground. But with my hands bound I couldn't break my fall. The impact forced the air from me, lurching my ribs and violently ricochet my head.  
"SECURITY BREECH! SECURITY BREECH! CODE M! ALL AGENTS IN SECTOR 12 NOW!" the metallic voice screamed over the clinical areas, it repeated the same words in a verity of languages. The tone was urgent and the mood dropped into a pit of sirens sounding and thumping feet from above.  
I watched as the subject was rebellious but she was met with a vicious attack and onslaught of torture. For what reason? I seen none.  
However what I was observing were incredible abilities beyond belief. A new sector of humans that possessed amazing wonders. But it seemed like they were being treated differently...as not human at all. Was this their punishment for being different? It was all so far away from the world I perceived were NOTHING like this could happen...  
I was quickly snapped from my thoughts and a strong and long-nailed hand slithered and enclosed my shoulder in a threatening grip. I could feel the tips of the fingers curling up around my shoulder and under the bone. I sucked in and held my breath in my tight chest. I heard her words loud and clear.  
"this has been a minor setback... but I vill not forget about you. And you are not to forget about this! THIS could be your future if you fail us Nadiah"  
Her words were cold and callous, the ring of someone who had the power to kill, to torture and maim. But worse of all she knew she could.  
"oh and don't think that I von't. Because the person you see is my own daughter" I felt her smirk right beside my ear. As she pulled back to perch on her bent knees, I could read deep into that smirk. It was one of pure evil, one that you knew not to mess with. Wariness welled and crunched my organs.  
I simply stared at her, trying my hardest to recall my training and extract some information, some weak point... some hope that mercy still lived within.  
There was no such sign nor signal.  
It was hopeless.  
"I'll do whatever you need me to..." I agreed hesitantly as I felt like I had signed away my soul. She seemed the type that might need one. Or even more so, a shred of human decency and compassion.  
I needed a way out, and one last instinctive compulsion to escape.  
"good, that's what I thought you'd sa..." it was all she could manage before I had loosened my bonds and was able to pushed and pin her from the exist. The large metal door slid open with the key cart I had slipped from the metal table. It swiped and flashed a green light of access.  
The gate way to freedom lay in front of me!  
I wasted no time in disarming the two guards who strode watch by the door. Viper and the other's had not even grasped what had happened before I sprinted off down the tiled halls.  
Soon I burst into an open prison holding area.  
Chaos and unbelievable abilities reined.  
It was like the war zone if I ever seen one... but more... spectacular, like I was in some mad dream!  
There was a heavy dust in the air, debris from the explosion that had left a gaping hole on the left wall.  
Along with the weighted atmosphere the deafening sounds that's accompanied it were enough to keep me mesmerised to one spot.  
There was a clash of blades, the frustrated war cries, the last dying breath of the fallen, the rebound of many bullets and the buzz of lasers...  
Figures stood and fought with one another. I observe some unusual and disturbing combat.  
I could have sworn by blade that I see a man with red and burning lasers radiating from his eyes!  
A woman who levitated and was commander of a great storm!  
A male with purple ecstatic energy that created along cracks in the indestructible metallic floor!  
My mind soured with the frightening prospect of these unnatural human abilities. Why hadn't I seen them before!?  
Just as I stared in awe the sharp and noxious bite of a needle stuck my neck vein. I felt the liquid ooze in and with that it took my vision, blurring it beyond comprehension.  
The shouting and sounds of combat waned and I was left in darkness...

The scrap of the heavy metal door on the cell tiles awoke me from my tormented sleep. It had been days...weeks... I simply didn't know.  
The stark light of the morning flooded my cell and gave light to my exhausted frame. No food nor water. They sure knew how to break someone...  
Regimented guards lined the walls of the cell as I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes. Now I felt like a prisoner, and that felling was horrible, unbearable. But what was worse was the uncertain fate and punishment they had in store  
'Is this how those...subjects...felt?' I wondered to myself as my eyes stung and adjusted to the new light, one I had not seen for a lone time.  
"Three days Nadiah" I heard a corporal and american voice speak. A dark outline of a general stood towering over me like God. But I felt no justice nor protection from this person "now you'll begin you're training with some of our finist, now get up" he said like he almost thought he was in command of me. I started to get up slowly, only to receive a harsh kick from a near by guard.  
I straightened my back to my full height.  
"Very good... Now clean your self up and join the morninh session!" The army general comanned before his arn suddenly jutted out towards my neck, I felt two sharp bites "we'll be tracking you..." He commended and began to leave the cell.  
"Wait! Wait!... Don't I get a name?" I asked holding my neck, once I had his name I couldf add it to the list of people who crossed me... I started when I arrived here.  
His perfect face turned around and said  
"Striker, william striker"  
With that he left and I was pushed and jostled to a steel room were I was expected to ready myself  
"20 minutes" I was told.

I stood infront of two metal doors with a skull octopus imprinted on its opening. It was sickly shades of faded green. I felt it was burrowing into my soul.  
The metal pistons sounded and the doors slide back.  
They hid a large steel room, weapons hug to the fair left wall, arrow targets to the far end and attack dummies to the right. There were other area's and sections for activity. For now these were my main concern.  
I slowly walked into the vast room, my steps echoed and the feeling of loneliness was immense. To know that no one knew where I was or who I was with. I was believed to defend myself, by myself.  
"Nice weapons huh? But you what's even better?" I heard a voice that snapped me from my thoughts. In guarded defence I wiped around. I seen a tall man sauntering down metal steps. From the way he walked you could tell ge thought a lot of himself. His brown hair matched his eyes along with skin, which he liked to show off. I was suspicious of him. In each hand he carried two gleaming kantia swords. He wore an ignorant smile, it all left a bad taste in my mouth. I didn't reply.  
A questionable expression crossed his face.  
"Katana swords... My Katana swords" he answered with one eye brow raised. He flicked his wrist and the sword shot into a silicon dummy across the room. It landed just below where the heart would be...  
He swaggered over and yanked the sword out, twirling it skillfully before replacing it in its sheath. He smirked and nodded  
"Deadly" he commented under his breath. I was less than impressed and had walls up against this untrustworthy man.  
Suddenly the electrical lights flickered. Through the darkness I heard a voice, european in accent. I couldn't place it. I was on edge.  
"This the new recruit that vic told us about?" It asked. Suddenly a smaller, lesser-haired man appeared beside the sword wielder.  
"Yep.. And a girl" he grumbled.  
Abruptly the shorter one shot out his hand at me with a wide grin.  
"Hello, my name is Chris, Chris Bradley. This right here is Wade Wilson" he introduced themselves. Wade scoffed and turned to the training of his japanese swords. I refused to shake his hand.  
His hand sunk back to his side and I glared at him I intensely. He shurged and went to play with a circut on the table. I felt an ominous air and it intimadated me, I was reluctant to go through with this anyway! I weeled around only to be suddenly met with a face close to mine. It invaded my space and I stumbled back.  
An average height man stood with his hands behind his back, calm and dark skin he stared as me with questioning eyes. My breath was shallow and fast from the sudden alarm. He tilted his head to side  
"I won't run if I were you, what you have there is a chip tracter in your neck. They'll hunt you down girl" he advised under his american hat.  
"Who are you!?" I snapped back in a lash.  
He gave a small quick smirk.  
"John Wraith, call me kestrel. Let's set you up with some arrows" he said his voice sounded smooth. He began to stride towards me, a quick stride. He didn't stop so I started to back away. I put my hands out.  
"Hey, stop!" I pleaded, I was afraid of these people.  
Just as he was only 20 inches from me he vanished! Simply disappearanced into the air.  
"Yo... Here" I heard a smooth distant voice call. I turned around and he waited by the targets charts. I frowned and keeping my head down strode over to this 'John'.  
Taking up the modern bow and arrow john smirked.  
It adgetated me and I decided to quiz him.  
"What is that for?!" I growled.  
He gave a little chuckling movement from his stout chest.  
"Show us what you can do girl, they all don't expect much" he confessed looking over at the other men.  
That angered me, after everything I hadd been through with people, with all their threats and ill treatments! Their unjust and cruel ways!  
I gritted my teeth and pulled the bow string back with all the muscle I had.

The last arrow shot out with a resounding 'twang'. I was then able to take a deep breath.  
"Nicccce..." John commented but I didn't care what he said, what they thought "so a female joins Team X huh?" He laughed to himself showing white teeth.  
"I join nothing..." I shot back coldly.  
There was a long pause of silence, I believe he was trying to figure out my mood. He nodded solomly  
"Retrieve the arrows, training is over" he replied neutrally before walking off towards the sliding metal doors.  
I stalked up to the board and yanked out the arrows. Some were broken, some were spilt in half. I tapped the sharped edge. My eyes gazed lazily behind the boards. I seen something behind, glinting and gleaming. I shoved and collasped the targets out of the way. What was revealed was so astonishing, puzzlement that went on and on.  
One long and three pronged scratch ran its diagonal course along the strong and industrial steel.  
They had ripped savagely through the old tarnished metal to reveal new and revived metal underneath.  
I lifted my hand up and traced the sharp rips.  
I could almost feel, experience the instant the moment they were created, like by the hand of some all mightily beings.  
The anger that seeped through time? The fear and frenzy perhaps? The utter longing for escape from this place.  
In my transe I spoke out to myself  
"How were they made..." I said my voice no more than a whisper. Something no human could hear.  
Suddenly my ears pricked up at the scraping and scratching of something like bone... Nails.  
"It's not how they were made. It's who made them" I heard a very grissly and deep voice say. One with a slight growl... Like an animal.


	4. Chapter 4

My mind was a mass of pain. I could feel my wounds healing rapidly. My eyes opened as my cells stitched each other up. I groaned as I lay back down. This was going to be very very VERY difficult to explain... "Afya! You're awake!" The voice of my twin sister, Laura, pulled me from my thoughts.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep! Fuck off!" I muttered as she walked into the Infirmary

"Get up you lazy ass!" Laura said shaking me

"No! Go away! Fuck off sis!" I groaned but my sister was stubborn

"LOGAN! SHE ISN'T GETTI-!" Laura was caught off as I sent a surge of dark energy through her, shocking her

"Whoops" I smirked

"That's it!" Laura snarled and jumped on top of me, pinning me to the bed

"What the fuck!? Get off me!" I cried struggling underneath her

"Not until you get up!" Laura snapped back

"No!" I hissed as dark blue sparks began to fly

"Yes! Get off your lazy ass!"

"No! I want a lawyer!"

"Get up!"

"No!"

This little row went on for quite some time until we heard a loud cough. Laura and I looked to see Logan (the man who we are cloned from). "Laura, get off your sister!" Logan said as he took a drag from his cigar

"Ha!" I smirked sticking my tongue out childishly at Laura as she got off me. Logan chuckled as he walked towards us. Laura glared at me

"And Afya, get up" Logan smirked his usual cocky and smug smirk

"What! But-" I was caught off as he poked my side. I yelped and jumped up.

Logan chuckled. "Be downstairs in 5 minutes Kit"

"Quit calling me that Logan!" I called after him. He just smoked his cigar and gave me the middle finger, adamantium style. I glared at him. He was always pissing me off!

Logan is like an immensly annoying, arrogant, cocky anbd smug big brother. He drives me insane most of the time! He calls me 'Kit' and Laura 'Kid' because Laura reminds him of a kid and I apparently remind him of a cat...

Within five minutes, I was dressed and ready to go. Laura had left shortly after Logan, so I was on my own. I could feel the dark enery swirling through me. I could feel the shadows beckoning me to them. I slowly closed my eyes and vanished in a cloud of shadows. I reappeared only moments, maybe even seconds later, downstairs in the main foyer. Logan stood in front of me completely oblivious that I was there. Slowly, he turned around after inhaling my scent. But he clearly didnt expect me to be so close. "Jesus Afya! Where the fuck did you come from!?" He asked

I smirked smugly. "Russia" I said. Even with the fact I orginated from Russia, I spoke with an Austrilian accent.

Logan glared at me. My smirk widened. For what seemed like a long time we just stared at each other. Before Professor Xevior coughed as he wheeled in. "Ah Afya, I am glad to see you up and about again" He smiled gently at me

"Oh yeah...thanks" I said hiding behind my dark blood red hair. That was the only difference between Laura and I. I used to have brown hair but I dyed it because I was fed up with everyone calling me 'Laura'. "I probably won't stay long..." I mumbled

"What! Afya! You are staying here!" Logan said. His Canadian voice rang with so much authority. "I need you here!" He said grabbing my arm as I was about to walk away.

"Maybe a few months won't hurt..." I said smiling shyly at Logan. He smiled back and let go of my arm.

"Logan, I want her to meet everyone before she begins training" Professor Xevior said.

Logan nodded. "Come on Kit" He smirked.

I glared at him as he walked off. "Quit calling my that!" I cried after him as I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with him.

The Xevior's School For Gifted Youngsters was a mansion in Westchester Country New York, where mutants of all shapes (literally), sizes and ages live in peace, away from the rest of the mutant hating world. It has tall iron gates which keep out unwanted visitors and helps protect any passerbys from being hit with flames or ice.

"Come on, keep up Kit!" I couold hear Logan's smug and cocky voice call out. It was so annoying! I snarled at him as I caught up with him. "You are so annoying!" I said.

Logan chuckled. "Aw come on Afy, ya know I'm only teasin'!" He smiled at me as we walked outside

"I know but do you have to call me 'Kit' all the time?" I asked as Logan put one od his muscled arms around me. He was one of the two people who I felt ncomfortable around. I spotted Laura as she ran over to us.

"Hurry up lazy bones!" She said smirking

"Fuck off!" I hissed at my twin. She just smirked and soon we made it to a large crowd of mutants. Teens, kids and even adults.

The teens and kids gathered around a tall blonde man. He had blue eyes and pale skin. "Afya, this is Warren Worthington III or Archangle" Logan said as Warren turned around

"Okay so everyone from five to thirteen come with me. The rest of yoiu go to Logan" Warren instructed

The large crowd split and the kids went with Warren while the others came to us. Piotr Rasputin - or Colossus- joined us with a small blonde haired girl. "Who's the kid, Piotr?" Laura asked

"This is my sister, Illyana, she is known as Magik" Piotr said

"Oh hey, I'm Laura and this is my twin sister, Afya..." Laura smiled

"Hey, Piotr has told me so much about this place!" Illyana exclaimed. Her Russian accent was gentle but it brought back horrid memories for me.

I clutched my head in excrucitaing pain. H.Y.D.R.A. had already wiped my mind once when I was younger but now all rthe memories were coming back in a blurry painful rush. "Afya!?" Logan's voice rang out

I cried out in frustration and anger. Mhy knuckles clenched and my adamantium claws sliced painfully through my knuckles.

"Afya!" Laura called

The memories stopped and my claws went back in. I looked up to see midnight blue flames and midnight blue energy swirling around me. "Opps...sorry" I laughed awkwardly

"You okay?" Logan asked worriedly, his hazel eyes shone with concern

"Yeah I'm fine...thanks" I said going a bit red but thankfully it wasn't noticable due to my sun kissed skin

"Okay..let's get back to training, everyone, follow me to the danger room" Logan said with authority and with that everyone followed him.

Soon we were dressed in our X-Men gear and standin g in the danger room awaiting the training session to begin. While I was waiting, I looked around at all of the new faces. There was such a variety of mutants this year that I didn't know what to expect. "OKay, time to meet your team mates" Logan's voice entered the intercom. "Afya, you are with group 1, Laura, group 2, Rogue, group 3 and Betsy, group 4" He instructed.

I sighed as I turned to meet my group. In my group, I hnad a pink haired girl with big pixie-like eyes and big butterfly wings, another girl with sun-kissed skin and long black hair and hazel eyhes, there was another girl with pale skin and black hair tied in a bun and a blonde haired girl with golden skin, golden wings and golden claws. The pink haired girl smiled brightly at me. "Hello! My name is Megan Gywnn but my friends call me Pixie because of my eyes and hair!" She said. Pixie spoke with a Welsh accent.

"My name is Afya..." I said. I was always on guard when it came to new people. I looked around at the others. They each stapped forward to say there name.

"Okay, Pixie, Danielle, Tessa, Heather, watch what Afya does," Logan said as he walked towards us

I stared at him. He nodded. I sighed and stepped forward. I closed my eyes and focus on the dark enery which began to swirl around me, the shadows beckoned me to them with open arms. I used the shadows to create a shadow blade. I twirled it in my hand and clenched my free fist. My claws sliced through my skin. I opened my eyes as the territs began shooting at me. I sprinted towards them, occassionally vanishing in a cloud of shadows whenever the territ shot at me. I finally reached the territ and stabbed it with my claws before sending a surge of dark energy through the territ causing it to explode.

BOOM

I flipped off the territ just as there was a loud bang and the ceiling came collapsing down. "Afya!" Logan yelled

I turned around and disappeared into a cloud of shadows. Before reappearing beside Logan and my group. The ceiling was about to fall onto Rahne when a shot my arms out and two giant shadow hands grabbed the ceiling


End file.
